His future wife
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: Oneshot. In loving memory of Cory Monteith. Finchel... Rachel and Finn get married.


His future wife.

beccalovesbumblebee~ Okay I am writing this as a memorial to Cory Monteith that passed away on 7-13-13... They finally released that he died of alcohol and heroin in his Vancouver hotel room... This will probably be my one and only Finnchel Fic... Btw I know some might view this as inappropriate since he died, but I am compelled to write this... I do not want any bashing of Cory or Finn in reviews if you don't like it don't read it... That's all I have to say about that. I think that we all can learn something from Cory...that drugs can kill you, and if you do them I urge you to get help... Cory did, and it was to late... Get help, and be open about your problems...He was a good man that is gone, but will never be forgotten... Cory you and Lea are in my heart and my prayers. One more thing... I do not own Glee...

~Chapter one, and only one~

"Stay away from my future wife," Finn said as he punched Brody in the face.

Brody ran away. Finn knew that Rachel was moving on, and that he may have just blew any chance of them being together ever again, but he couldn't stand by and watch as Brody played her. What happened a few days later shocked him. Rachel called him.

"Finn, I know what you did to Brody... Why would you do that?" Rachel asked as soon as he picked up the phone not even bothering to say hello.

He let out a nervous breath that Rachel heard on her end. "Because I couldn't let him hurt you Rachel..."

"Why?" Rachel asked sounding confused.

"Because I never stopped loving you Rachel. I never have never will," Finn breathed easier as he said that.

Rachel was silent on the other end. They listened to each other breathe for about an hour.

"I love you too Finn," Rachel said finally breaking the silence.

After that Rachel and Finn got back together. They were happy, and in love. They never felt separated even though they were miles and miles away from each other.

A few months later they were at dinner one evening for Valentine's day.

Rachel had noticed that Finn was fiddling with something in his pocket which she just attributed to the fact that he was hungry, and growing impatient.

"What do you got there?" Rachel asked acting like she had just noticed what he was doing.

"Nothing," Finn answered. "I have to go to the bathroom." He got up giving Rachel a kiss, and went to the bathroom.

He stepped into the a stall and pulled the small velvet box out of his pocket.

"Come on Finn. You have been on stage in front of hundreds of people just ask her already," Finn muttered trying to coach himself through this.

He gave himself a determined look in the mirror, and went back out to the table where a waiter had just brought their food. As if knowing what he was about to do the waiter stepped out of his way so that he would be in front of Rachel.

"Finn what's going on?" Rachel asked.

Finn got down on one knee, and took Rachel's hand. "Rachel Berry you are the love of my life. I couldn't imagine myself being happy with anyone else, but you..."

Rachel was tearing up as he spoke.

"Will you marry me?" Finn asked finally showing her the small red velvet box.

"Yes! Yes, Finn of course I will marry you," Rachel yelled at first, then corrected herself quieting down. Finn slipped the engagement ring onto her finger. He stood up, and Rachel threw her arms around him. She kissed him with passion as if sealing the deal.

The whole restraunt applauded.

The couple sat down and had their dinner holding hands.

In April they were married.

Rachel had a beautiful white wedding with her friends and family. They were all happy for the couple, and were not surprised that they were finally married.

Rachel's Dad's walked her down the aisle and gave her hand to Finn.

They exchanged vows, rings, then a loving glance and then the priest said.

"Now I pronounce you Husband, and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Finn didn't need to be told twice. He lifted Rachel's veil and kissed her.

"Let me introduce Mr. and Mrs. Finn Hudson," The priest said.

Finn picked up Rachel and carried her out of the church. The reception was amazing, but both of them couldn't wait for their honey moon.

The couple honey mooned in South Carolina for two weeks.

When they arrived at the small blue house Finn took Rachel in his arms and carried her through the threshold.

"I will get your bags Mrs. Hudson," Finn said then he went back out to the car to retrieve their things.

They stayed in a small house on the beach of Hilton head island. It was like heaven for them. They got to share a bed for the first time as husband and wife.

When their honey moon was over they were ready to return to their newly bought house in Lima.

"Wow Rachel your Dad's really know how to give gifts don't they," Finn said as he took in the fully furnished house.

Rachel nodded. "They had some help though."

Finn knew that the New directions, and Mr. Shu helped with all of this.

"We have a lot of thank you's to send don't we?" Finn asked.

"Yes, but we will do it together," Rachel said giving her husband a peck on the cheek.

A few months later Finn opened up about his substance abuse problems to his wife, and the New directions. Together they went to get Finn help. Finn didn't fight he wanted the help he knew what drugs could do to him.

He had spent a week in rehab, and everyday he thought about Rachel, and the life they wanted to have together, but couldn't as long as the drugs were present in his life, and that was enough to make him want to get better.

He was released and was sober for a month before he had a relapse. He had shot heroin, and drank a lot of alcohol. Rachel didn't know. They laid in bed together one last night. Finn held Rachel close to him with his hand never leaving hers.

"I love you Rachel Berry always and forever," Finn said before he fell asleep. Finn passed away peacefully in his sleep.

Rachel woke up, and crawled out of Finn's arms. It didn't register that he was limp, and cold. She just thought he was in a deep sleep. She went to the dresser to put on the thin gold chain that she wore for luck when she realized that there was something on the chain. It was Finn's wedding band that he had never taken off since their wedding. She scanned the dresser, and saw that there was a small red heart shaped piece of paper where the ring had been laid that read.

"Close to your heart always. ~Finn" The words were scrawled in Finn's messy handwriting.

beccalovesbumblebee~ Okay I know this related to his death I am sorry, but I wanted to write it this way... R.I.P. Cory Monteith Gone, but never forgotten. A friend I never met... Learn from his life and death... If you have problems similar to his get help before it is too late... Gleek forever. Peace, love, and prayers go out to Lea Michele, and Cory's family.


End file.
